The Corps Faithful
by comfymilk
Summary: A prerequisite to Installation 004's destruction. The story of a man leading his lone squad to freedom. New to fanfiction. Please read& review. Rated due to violence.


The Corps Faithful

Chapter 1-Farewell to Friends

Battered and with moral low, Sergeant Keith Andrews leads his platoon, if you would so wish to call it such, back to the hovel of a home in a downed Pelican they found just outside of a large cliff face. They marched over soft grass and occasionally treaded through a soft stream. It was a long walk from where they had been tracking and they had been walking for days. It seemed like an endless journey and that they would never reach that piece of junk Pelican that they took petty refuge in. "I'm proud of you boys. You did well. To bad about Roberts though. He was a damn good soldier." Andrews spoke sternly, without emotion or compassion. It was as if he was unable to express anything, save the hate he had for all Covenant. "Thirteen years I've been faithful to the corp. But what do I get? Stuck on some damn ring with little supplies, covenant on my ass, and no contact to our fleet" he thought to himself. He rarely shared what he thought with his platoon except battle strategies and telling them to "Hurry the fuck up" in their make-shift latrine. His thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a scruffy looking private, Reynolds, whom had arrived from a different squad.

"Sarge, our camp…our supplies…gone." Reynolds was breathing heavily as if he just sprinted the Marathon. He removed his helmet and bent over on his knees.

"You're going to need that Reynolds. Put that tin can back on our head. Inform the men we've got some more tracking to do. Oh, and congratulations. You've been promoted to Corporal."

"Sir, yes, sir." Reynolds salutes Andrews and immediately following, runs to the men to tell of Andrews' plans.

"Damn it! Fucking Covenant always screw everything up. Our dwindling supplies, soon my soldiers will be spent too." Andrews reloads a clip into his BR55 Rifle. He checks on his M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenades and cocks both of his M6C Pistols. "Destiny awaits." Andrews joins his men as they prepare to move out. They are cleaning and reloading their guns, adjusting belt clips, and putting on their helmets. As the Sarge approaches, they stop and salute him. He returns the gesture, "at ease soldiers, just a mission briefing. Our supplies are gone and our base ravaged. We've got a soldier missing and we need to find him. We'll split up into two squads: One will take a route through the mountains while the other follows the river. We rendezvous in front of that structure." He says pointing to a Forerunner building. "Henry, Gregor, Peters- you're with me. Corporal, you'll take Johnson and Keller. We'll pass through the mountains. The river should have a few encampments. Rave what you can. Even if it's covenant, collect all weaponry. We're running low."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the Corporal yells. "Alright men, let's give 'em hell!" The Corporal and his men march off while the Sarge and his squad prepare.

"Okay men, the passes will probably be heavily guarded. Be on point and watch your fire. I don't want any friendly casualties here." Andrews leads the way over the first boulder. "Come on men. It doesn't get any easier from here. Hell, that's why you signed up for this damn job." He turns around to continue climbing as his squad sling their guns over their shoulders and commence to scale the cliff.

Meanwhile, Corporal Reynolds and his squad are wading through a shallow part of the river. "It's looks good here to cross."

"I don't know man. It doesn't look to stable." Johnson replies.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it here. We should continue down a bit." Keller responds.

"You are to follow my orders. Sarge put me in charge, now get across this damn river!" Reynolds yells. "Move!" They begin to cross, weapons above their heads as not to get water soaked. All seems well until Keller stops. "What's the matter soldier?"

"My leg, that's all. No problem" he says as he continues. Once again he stops.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Johnson asked irritated.

Keller just stands.

"Move it asshole. We got a job to do!" Reynolds yells.

"Sir, I think this is the time to tell you there is a searing pain in my leg." Keller stares into the water. "And I can't see anything in this water either."

"Damn it. You are one whiney bitch aren't you? Alright let's back it up. Keller, stay close behind." Reynolds responds. Keller attempts to take a step and falls to his side.

"My leg sir. There's a fucking hole in my leg!" he screams.

"Johnson, pull him out of there, we need to get out of this fucking river! Move it soldier!" Reynolds yells. Grunts and drones pour from the water, emerging like an army of insects swarming over a fresh kill. "Move it! Move it! Move it!" Reynolds screams as he treads backwards, putting an occasional bullet into an unlucky grunt.

The men emerge from the river and duck inside of a plasma-spawned hole in the ground. The grunts and drones run past, thinking they are still on the trail of the men.


End file.
